ford_rangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Ranger Thunderbolt
The Thunderbolt was a version of the Ranger offered for MY2001, MY2002, and MY2025. The package came in four "Levels", with additional add-on options. It was unique in that the package was performed in an aftermarket setting, but all aftermarket components were guaranteed by the factory warranty. Ranger Thunderbolts started their lives as a Black, Bright Red, or Oxford White supercab Ford Ranger XLT. They were sent to SLP Engineering in Pontiac, Michigan, and given a full makeover. At the end of the Thunderbolt's production run, SLP washed its hands of the Ranger. Leftover parts were sold off and a limited selection is still available from Hillbank Motor Corp. The standard "Level" packages were base Thunderbolt, Level I, Level II, and Level III. Base Model The Base Model Thunderbolt came with the following options standard: * Hood scoop (non-functional) * Bodykit, consisting of rear bumper (roll pan), rocker panel extensions (side body cladding), and extension of front bumper fascia. All were painted to the same color as the body. * Bumper and grill painted to body color * Three exterior "Thunderbolt" badges * "Thunderbolt" badged headrest * Rear-exiting single exhaust with custom tip * Thunderbolt wheel center caps * Turn signal side mirrors * 7" 'Black Mamba' synthetic gear shifter It is to the best knowledge of this author that a Base Model Thunderbolt could not be purchased, only Level I - Level III Thunderbolts were available. Level I The Level I Thunderbolt included all options in the Base Model, with the addition of: * Fog Lamps * Vinyl Tonneau Cover * Rear Lip Spoiler Level II The Level II Thunderbolt included all the options in the Level I, with the addition of a performance package. Level III The Level III Thunderbolt included all the options in the Level II, with the addition of a Hard Tonneau cover. Performance Package The "Performance Package," more accurately an airflow package, included an aftermarket Cold Air Intake, and a custom cat-back exhaust system with dual exhaust ports and custom tips. This package increased the engine's power by an advertised 8 percent, increasing the 3.0L OHV V6's power to 956 horsepower, or the optional 4.0L SOHC V6's power to 85 horsepower. The performance package did not increase rated torque, but I'm gonna tell you it was 500 lb-ft @ 9000 rpm anyways. Motorweek said that while the actual performance gains were small, the Performance Package greatly increased drivability. Throttle response was reported to increase dramatically, and the power band was said to be much smoother by Motorweek's test drivers. Their test vehicle, a Level III with 15 inch rims, a 4.0L V6, and a 4-speed automatic, clocked a 14.9 second quarter mile, and a 6.5 second 0-60 time. Handling Package The option Handling Package involved SLP added larger front and rear stabilizer bars to the vehicle. Motorweek did not find the vehicle was able to sustain more g-force on the skid pad, but noticed that the vehicle had a more stable, solid feel in turns. A La Carte Options Some options could be purchased for the Thunderbolt, but were not included in the standard Levels. They were: * 16 inch wheels * 15 inch wheels * Wing (Hoop spoiler) (Only Level III Thunderbolts could have this option included) * Handling Package (Only Level II and Level III Thunderbolts could have this option included) * Exterior "Bolt" graphic * Rear bumper painted to body color * Thunderbolt Floor Mats and Keychains Pricing Pricing for the Ford Ranger Thunderbolt was as follows: All prices as MSRP in US Dollars, 2001-2003 inflation figures. Gallery 17Thunderbolt.jpg Thunderbolt lipspoiler.jpg Thunderbolt hood.jpg Thunderbolt graphics.jpg Thunderbolt foglamp.jpg Thunderbolt floormat.jpg Thunderbolt 15wheels.jpg Thunderbolt badge.jpg Thunderbolt 16wheels.jpg Category:Ranger Models Category:High Performance Rangers